Taion
by Eclipse1995
Summary: One shot/Songfic. Nami se fait enlever et torturer. Songfic sur Taion de The GazettE. Léger LuNa.


Salut tout le monde ^^

Je me lance dans un LuNa, un One Shot songfic pour être exacte, sur la chanson Taion de The GazettE. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas ce groupe et/ou cette chanson, aller voir sur youtube, elle est horriblement géniale. Je vais mettre les paroles en japonais et en français pour la compréhension.

Bonne lecture, et j'adore les rewiews, je ne vie que pour ça xD.

**Taion**

Pourquoi étais-je là ? Mon dernier souvenir heureux remontait à tellement longtemps. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? De mon enlèvement, je ne gardais en ma mémoire qu'un souvenir flou. Je revoyais encore et encore Luffy criant mon nom en me cherchant partout. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tourné la tête vers moi, Baka ?

_A wintry sky and the broken streetlight cold wind__  
Unknown shadow the footprint of desertion  
Freedom was taken_

*An understanding is impossible  
Why was I chosen ? Someone should answer...*

_Un ciel hivernal et un lampadaire cassé, vent froid  
Ombre inconnue, empreinte d'abandon  
La liberté était prise_

*Un arrangement est impossible  
Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? Quelqu'un devrait répondre...* 

A mon réveil, la cellule grise et froide qui m'entourait me semblait si protectrice. Jusqu'à qu'IL rentre dans la pièce. Chacune de ses paroles, de ses gestes, sont gravés en moi. IL a commencé par m'insulter, me disant que mon équipage, mes compagnons, m'avaient oubliés, tous, sans aucune exception. Même toi, qui m'as pourtant toujours protégé. Je ne l'ai pas crue, je lui est crachée à la figure, je l'ai insultée, j'ai rie. Alors IL me frappa, jour après jour, cherchant à me faire perdre espoir, mais je ne le croyait pas. IL me viola, à de nombreuses reprises, laissant en moi des marques indélébiles.

_If it wakes up a gloomy ceiling.  
A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum it is soiled  
And violence (rapes me X3)_

*An underst_anding is impossible  
Why was I chosen ? Someone should answer...*_

_Si cela se réveille, un plafond lugubre  
Une voix rieuse plonge dans le conduit auditif, il est souillé  
Et la violence (me viole X3)_

*Un arrangement est impossible  
Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? Quelqu'un devrait répondre...*

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi suis-je là ? Me cherches-tu ? Je n'ai toujours eu que toi. Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je hurle, je m'entend hurler, je souffre j'ai mal, mes os brisés et le froid hivernal vont avoir raison de moi, viens me chercher, viens prendre soin de moi. Et SA voix, la pire, me torture, me tue, viens m'aider, je t'en prie.

_Douka hidoi yume da to kotaete hoshi  
Dore dake sakebi modae kurushimeba ii  
Douka hidoi yume da to oshi__ete hoshi  
Chigiresou na koe de nando mo sakenda_

There is no hand of preparing of the disordered hair  
A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum a faint temperature is mixed in the midwinter

*An understanding is impossible  
Why was I chosen ? Someone should answer...*  


_S'il vous plaît répondez-moi, c'est un horrible rêve  
Combien de fois dois-je crier, me tordre, souffrir ?  
S'il vous plaît dites-moi, c'est un horrible rêve  
Avec une voix qui se brise, j'ai crié_

Il n'y a pas de main qui prépare les cheveux désordonnés  
Une voix rieuse plonge dans le circuit auditif, une faible température est melangée au milieu de l'hiver

*Un arrangement est impossible  
Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? Quelqu'un devrait répondre...*

Seul le souvenir de ta voie, de ton visage, me faisait tenir debout. Mais ils disparaissent petit à petit. Je ne peux les retenir. Je t'aime, j'en suis sur, maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard, je vais mourir. Peut-être suis-je déjà morte ? Dans un dernier souffle, je repense à toi. Tu n'est pas venue, mais, grâce à toi, j'aurais la force de mourir le sourire aux lèvres, pour toi, Luffy, le seul qui ai su prendre mon cœur. Et c'est belle et bien le sourire aux lèvres que je me sentis partir. Adieu, Luffy, et encore merci. Mais non, je peux pas abandonner, tu VAS venir me chercher, comme tu l'as fait pour Arlong. Il faut que j'espère. Mais l'inconscience me pris.

_Koe wo koroshite karesou na jibun ni ii kikaseteita  
Ikiru koto wo miushinawanu you  
Koe wo koroshite furueta yoru wa itami ni __oboreteiku  
Togiresou na iki wo yurushite..._

Douka hidoi yume da to kotaete hoshi  
Dore dake sakebi modae kurushimeba ii  
Douka hidoi yume da to oshiete hoshi

Saigo ni mou ichido dake waratte mitai

_Je me suis persuadé moi même qui avais une voix mourante et ai commencé à me tordre  
Pour ne pas perdre pour la vie  
J'ai été noyé dans la nuit lorsque j'ai eu peur et eu une voix mourante  
S'il vous plait pardonnez mon souffle de mort_

S'il vous plaît répondez-moi, c'est un horrible rêve  
Combien de fois dois-je crier, me tordre, souffrir ?  
S'il vous plaît dites-moi, c'est un horrible rêve

A la fin, je veux essayer de sourire encore une fois

Un bruit sourd dans une cellule, comme une porte que l'on abbat. Les rayons du soleil qui entrent à flot, depuis combien de temps ne les avais-je pas vue ? Et tu est là, devant moi, tu me souris.

- C'est moi, Nami, tout va bien à présent.

Oui, tout ira bien, temps que tu resteras près de moi.

**Fin**

Voila, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Taion est une chanson dédiée à une enfant enlevée et torturée pendant 44 jours, et qui en ai morte.

Les rewiews m'aiment beaucoup, et moi aussi, vous savez ?


End file.
